Question: Joe and JoAnn each bought 12 ounces of coffee in a 16-ounce  cup. Joe drank 2 ounces  of his coffee and then added 2 ounces  of cream. JoAnn added 2 ounces  of cream, stirred the coffee well, and then drank 2 ounces. What is the resulting ratio of the amount of cream in Joe's coffee to that in JoAnn's coffee? Express your answer as a fraction.
Explanation: Joe has 2 ounces  of cream in his cup. JoAnn has drunk 2 ounces  of the 14 ounces  of coffee-cream mixture in her cup, so she has only $12/14 = 6/7$ of her 2 ounces  of cream in her cup. Therefore the ratio of the amount of cream in Joe's coffee to that in JoAnn's coffee is \[
\frac{2}{\frac{6}{7}\cdot2} = \boxed{\frac{7}{6}}.
\]